The Kingdoms Of Derse and Prospite
by abbykaddabby
Summary: Karkat's part of the Kingdom of Prospite, a mafia that runs over half of the underground businesses and a little less of the normal ones in the World. Dave's part of the Kingdom of Derse, a mafia that holds everything else. What happens when these two meet for the first time? MafiaStuck, AU, all sorts a fun stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**-Karkat's POV-**

I walk down the street, kicking the rocks on the side in disgust._ 'Stupid fucking Dersites. Can't be fucking happy with what they've got.'_ I kick a bigger than normal piece of the rubble into a building. They'd bombed us again. _'Stupid pricks. We were fucking winning before they pulled such a dick move. And of course it was Strider. Their knight. It's so like something he'd do. God I'm pissed. Even though I've never actually met their Knight, I still fucking hate him.' _I shake my head and brake off into a sprint as Noir calls me.

"Knight! We have to go! We're needed else where!" He barks and slides into the awaiting car. Scoffing, I step up my pace, feeling even more pissy but not wanting to make him angrier than he already was.

"Coming!" I climb in a few seconds after him. "So, where are we going?"

"A party. I need you to change into this before we get there." I blink as he pulls a red velvet tux out of his brief case and passes it to me. "You're very spoiled, you know." I smirk as I climb into the back, changing out of my bloodstained clothes and into the tuxedo.

"It's nice, nicer than what you usually give, but not by much." He laughs at this and I actually smile a bit. "What's the occasion?" I ask as I climb back into the front.

"It's Derse's Rouge's twenty-first birthday. And I've heard that she's got the hots for you, so we've been invited."

"Oh Gog...you're using me as eye candy again, aren't you?" I groan, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am. You're lucky you weren't injured in that scuffle. You don't even have to use make up this time." He smirks and pets my head before I duck away and puff the bangs from my face.

"You so fucking owe me for this..." He chuckles and I smile again. It's been awhile since he could pull one out of me, let alone two. I've been in an ever increasingly sour mood since my eighteenth birthday when my girlfriend, wait, ex girlfriend, Terezi Pyrope, dumped me. Twenty-two now, I still haven't gotten all the way over it. _'Stupid fucking Strider got her too...' _I'm snapped out of my angry thoughts when my guardian clears his throat. "Huh?"

"Oh, son..." he takes a brake to chuckle and I frown, "you're blushing." I growl as I finally feel my face radiating heat. He's wrong about the blushing. Oh no, this isn't some fucking school crush blush, this is an, "I wanna rip out your guts and feed them to your blind fucking girlfriend for dinner," blush.

"Oh shut it..." I grumble back and look out the window as we pull up.

"What? It's cute!" I only roll my eyes as get out in response, him following behind me._ 'It's going to be a looooooong night...' _I sigh as I walk through the doors and am tackled by a flash of teal.

"KARKLES, YOU CAME!"

I snarl and shove her off, whipping around to glare at her before a wall of indigo steps in front of me, blocking her. Oh thank Gog Gamzee's here to save me from the terror of that.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pyrope. You gave up all rights and privileges to be anywhere within a five foot perimeter of Mr. Vantas when you left and joined the Dersites. I'm going to have to ask you to step away." She complies with a sound of disappointment before turning and running off again.

"I'LL JUST CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER THEN, CHERRYPOP!" She cackles and disappears into the crowd. Gamzee turns to look at me.

"Are you okay, Karkat?" He cocks his head and I nod, patting his back and wrapping a friendly arm around his shoulder.

"Am now, thanks." He does the same and holds up two horizontal fingers with his other hand.

"No prob, motherfucker." I smile a bit and complete the diamond. "PaleBros for life."

"Damn right. Now, go have some fun. You deserve it after today." My smile grows a little as I watch my best friend vanish into the crowd as well. Nodding in satisfaction, I go to get a drink.

As I stop at the table and look at the options, I feel a pair of slender yet strong arms wrap around my waist and I freeze.

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you around before," comes a deliciously and seductively raspy whisper in my ear. _'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.'_ I detach myself and turn to see a guy around my age, maybe older and about half a foot taller. Damn my height. He's wearing a tux almost exactly like mine, the only thing different being the shade of red. His is a darker red. _'Almost like blood...and...are those fucking Aviators?! Just who the fuck is this guy?' _He smirks as I frown and take another step back.

"No. You haven't."

"Well, I'm glad we could change that," he steps closer, causing me to take another back. "What? Don't wanna talk?" He chuckles softly and steps forward get again. I growl and take another step back, stiffening as I realize too late that I've just allowed him to back me into a corner. _'Shit...' _He steps forward again and leans over to cover the height gap, placing both hands on opposite walls and smirking at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growl out, shrinking back. "Leave me alone." I turn my head and he tilts it up and back to look at him.

"Hard pass."

"Excuse me?! I believe I told you to. Fuck. Off."

"No, you just told me to leave you alone." He smirks again and I growl, wanting to push him off and away, but feeling like I can't. The boy leans down and places his lips onto mine. I'm astounded when I lean forward and kiss him back. _'What the fuck am I doing?...Wait...I don't even care...'_

He nips my lip, trying to deepen the kiss, which I so freely allow him to do. Parting my lips, he slips his tongue in and instantly a battle for dominance ensues, which ends with me quickly losing. He presses me back against the wall and goes to remove my jacket. _'Wait, what?! No!' _I rip myself away, ducking out under his arm and backing towards the table.

"D-Don't. No." I can't tell if I've disappointed him or what because of those stupid as fuck shades but he only nods, for once without words.

"Karbro! Karkat, where are you?" I spin around and see Gamzee, looking for me.

"I...godda go. Goodbye." I nod back and straighten my jacket, turning again and walking towards my friend. "Hey, chill, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Oh! There you are! Mr. Noir wanted me to inform you to remember your task and get to it. We're leaving in an hour or two." I sigh and nod, my eyes scanning for the mysterious blonde in that red tux. I'm disappointed myself when I can't find him and shrug.

"Roger. I'll get on that now." He nods back and goes off again. _'Now for the hard part...'_

"Karkitty!" A flurry of green blindsides me and wraps its arms around my neck.

"Oh, hello, Rouge." She giggles and removes herself from the one-sides hug.

"You can just call me "Nepeta," you know!" Faking a smile, I inwardly smile. As I said, it's going to be a long night. If only it was with that blonde...

**_A/N:Hey, guys! Back! Hope you liked it! Leave a review on your way out and I'll update as soon as I can!_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Dave's POV-

I sigh, getting in a black car as the fire works go off. Smirking, I watch them blow in satisfaction, their Knight's curses reaching even my ears as we sped down the road and back to the manor.

"Don't forgot, Mr. Strider, Miss Lejion's twenty-first is today. Mr. Slick isn't going to be happy you're late..."

"Put a can in it, Zahhak. Slick can wait a few minutes," I reply, leaning back and relaxing my stiff muscles. I wouldn't admit this aloud to anyone, but, we were seriously getting our asses kicked before I set off the bomb. I know it was a dick move, but, hey. Orders are orders. "Yo, you got any pain killers? I got a huge headache..." He nods and a huge hand passes the bottle back to me. "Thanks..." Equius nods once more and allows a small smile to grace his face.

"It's no problem, Mr. Strider."

"Yo, Dave, or just "Knight" is fine. No need for formality. Not like I'm of importance." He actually laughs at this and I cock my head, my equivalence of a quizzical look. He keeps chuckling as he pulls into the driveway.

"Not important? No, you're very important. I don't think we'd still be in business if it weren't for you and what you do." I smirk lightly and pat his shoulder as I get out.

"Hey, take care. And be sure to come to the party tonight! You need some fun!" I call as I jog into the house to get ready. A maid nods up the stairs towards my room and I nod back before bolting up them. Walking in, I whistle at the present laying on the bed.

There's a dark red velvet tux, much like the color of blood...it's nice. There's also a box next to it...opening it, I blink in astonishment.

"Damn, Slick..." It's a chain with a record pendant on the end. But this ain't some dollar store crap necklace...uh-uh. Nope, the record part is black diamond, the red center, a very _very_ fucking rare ruby. _'And it's all fucking real...how much did he pay for this?...' _I snort at the thought. He probably didn't pay for it at all. I smirk lightly. _'God I'm such a spoiled brat,' _I think as I pick up the tux and go to take a shower.

000

The party started about half an hour ago and I'm bored as hell. I put on the tux, looking slick as the devil himself, the necklace tucked into my collar. And when I came down, total flop. That is, until a new group walked in. _'Woah, woah, woah...who is __**that**__?!' _He's in a red tux much like my own, the only difference being his is a lighter red. _'And he is very attractive!' _Wait...what?! _'Oh admit it, Strider, you wanna get with that.' _Shut up! _'Just go make a move! See?! He's alone! Go!' _And it's as if my subconscious gives me a shove in his direction as I saunter over behind him. When he stops to look at the drinks, I lean forward behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, causing him to freeze up.

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you around before," I say in a deliciously and seductively raspy whisper in his ear. He detaches himself and turns, looking at me. He's around my age, maybe a little younger, and about half a foot shorter. I smirk as he frowns and takes another step back.

"No. You haven't."

"Well, I'm glad we could change that," I step closer, causing him to take another back. "What? Don't wanna talk?" I chuckle softly and step forward yet again. He growls and takes another step back, stiffening as he realizes too late that he's just allowed me to back him into a corner. _'That's cute...' _I step forward again and lean over to cover the height gap, placing both hands on opposite walls and smirking at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growls out, shrinking back. "Leave me alone." He turns his head and I tilt it up and back to look at me.

"Hard pass."

"Excuse me?! I believe I told you to. Fuck. Off."

"No, you just told me to leave you alone." I smirk again and he growls. Before I know what I'm doing, I lean down and place my lips onto his. I'm a little surprised when he leans forward and kisses me back. Something shoots off in my chest and I blink. _'What the fuck I that?!...Wait...I don't care!'_

I nip his lip, trying to deepen the kiss, which he so freely allows me to do. Parting his lips, I slip my tongue in and instantly a battle for dominance ensues, which ends with him quickly losing. I press him back against the wall and go to remove his jacket. _'Should I be doing this?...' _My answer is given for me as he rips himself away, ducking out under my arm and backing towards the table.

"D-Don't. No." I nod once, speechless. _'The fuck is this feeling?...'_

"Karbro! Karkat, where are you?" He spins around and sees a tall Hispanic boy, looking for him.

"I...godda go. Goodbye." He nods back and straighten his jacket, turning again and walking towards his friend. "Hey, chill, I'm fine. What's up?"

I shake my head again. _'H-Holy shit...did he feel what I did?...I hope so...' _I wanna get to know this kid. However, before I get a chance to catch up with him, I'm dragged off to the DJ booth.

"Yo, Thtrider, party'th a butht. Thave it. Botheth orderth." Captor states, releasing me there and walking off. Sweet. Let's do this.

000

An hour or so into mixing my sick beats, I spot the boy from earlier. He's dancing. _'And damn that's hot! Go go go!' _Not again... _'Shut up and do it!' _I feel the mental push again as I set it on a playlist and make my way to him. As I get there, we hear a call.

"Vantas! Let's go!"

"Coming!" He moves to leave, but I grab his arm. This "Karkat Vantas" turns a curious glance on me and I smile a bit.

"Can I see you sometime?" His mouth drops and I smirk. Slowly, he nods and I actually smile. "Sweet. Here, until then, take this, so I can recognize you." I slip the chain with the record on it off of my neck and onto his. "Bye," I say as I smirk again and nudge him to the door.

"B-Bye..." He replies before he's dragged off by the Hispanic, Gamzee, I think it was? Oh yes. I'll most definitely be seeing this boy again.

**A/N:Here ya go! Another! Just for my lovelys!**


End file.
